Those Who Bare The Fairy Tail Mark
by Zinnia99
Summary: Fairy Tail is an interesting guild with some of the most unique individuals. There are many tales about all of its members and those they have encountered. This is a collection of those stories - a variety of romance, humor, angst, and everything in between. Chapter 2: Flower - When Natsu first met Lucy, she was like a small delicate flower, but now his flower is strong.
1. Pink

**Author's Note:** I have fallen in love with Fairy Tail over the last few months, so I've decided to make a oneshot series. This is more of a drabble, but I hope you guys like it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy was extremely happy once she became an official member of Fairy Tail when she received the guild's emblem on her hand. She waved her around out of excitement for everyone to see. Natsu smiled at her childish antics.

Natsu was excited too, but he couldn't help but wonder about the color choice. The color was close to that of his own hair, not exactly - but close. Of course it wasn't his hair color, seeing as how his was salmon and the color on the blonde's hand was obviously pink.

Natsu felt tingly inside because if, for some reason, she did choose the color to symbolize him, that was amazing. She was going to be a great friend from what he could already tell, but there was something else to her. It set her apart from Erza and the other girls he knew. Whatever it was, he couldn't wait to find out on their upcoming adventures together.

There was no doubt about it. Natsu felt something about this girl who had just entered his life. Sure enough, as he watched the newest member of the guild admire her guild mark, his cheeks were tinged pink. Obviously they were pink, not salmon because that would be ridiculous.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope that this was good enough to start. Also, I feel the title is lame, so if anyone has suggestions, please let me know, the same goes for ideas for me to write. I will write these at school on my phone during lunch most likely, so keep the ideas coming.


	2. Flower

**Author's Note:** This last school year was much busier than I thought it would be. I have been working on this chapter over a few months and it is finally complete! I hope you enjoy. (I looked up what each flower symbolized)

 **WARNING!** **SPOILERS! There are some spoilers in this that go up to the Tartaros Arc so please read at your own discretion.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.

* * *

Natsu remembered that when he had met Lucy for the first time that she was special. In that crowd of girls in Hargeon the blonde had captured his attention. She was different from the other girls, from the way she held herself to the way she talked. She had a purpose in life. A goal. A future. Natsu Dragneel knew one thing; he wanted to be part of this girl's future. She was a different type of girl and Natsu could tell. She stood up against Bora and helped to take him down. The celelstial mage was gentle and sweet one moment and feisty the next. Her extra zest was intriguing to the fire dragon slayer. He wasn't drawn in by her stubborn nature or her intelligence. Her vulnerability and innocence was what lured him in, like a fish to bait on a hook.

When Natsu arrived at the ship to take care of Bora and his crew, Natsu could see Lucy needed someone to keep an eye on her. She needed protection. She needed protection not because she lacked strength or was too weak-minded, but on the contrary for she was too strong-willed for her own good. Below her brave exterior there was a delicate flower that had been sheltered its whole life.

She was a _Hibiscus_ with her delicate beauty, but no, she was more than that. He wanted to nurture this precious flower that he found, but first he had to make sure that the seed would be viable and survive. He wanted her to grow into someone amazing, with the potential that he saw within her he knew this would not be a farfetched idea. He wanted her to blossom which is why he brought her along to Fairy Tail, his home. Fairy Tail was full of different personalities which would prove beneficial to the cultivation of Lucy.

Natsu took the time to study his new partner during their first few missions. It was clear that her celestial magic was uncommon. Her sophistication and desire of privacy were unlike what he had ever seen before. Everyone he knew got into each other's business and space. She disliked it when the other members of Team Natsu broke into her house and could be quite loud when she wanted to be. She was intelligent and liked to think of strategies to fix problems rather than go straight to violence. She was fond of books and writing. She was not the average member of the Fairy Tail guild yet she still belonged. When she was kidnapped by the Phantom Lord Guild and beaten by Gajeel it was apparent that she was part of the Fairy Tail family with the boldness and strength that she held and her unwavering faith in her guild members. She only continued to blossom more and more as they spent more time together.

She was a _white Carnation_ with her innocence and purity. She was still relatively new to taking missions and completing these jobs, but she gained experience and improved as they took more and more. She could be easily embarrassed and desired privacy which was weird to the others but made her Lucy. Her ability to see the good in everyone and look past their wrongdoings was astonishing. He also saw how she cared for all her Celestial Spirits as they were family which was further evident when he saw the lengths she went to in order to save Loke. She wanted nothing but to prove herself a true Fairy Tail wizard and she kept at it even when the outcomes looked less than desirable. The foundation he provided her with enabled her to begin to take form, roots established and a sprout breaking through the soil.

Even though they lost 7 years of time because of the Tenrou Island incident their friendship burned brighter than ever, ready for their next adventure which would be a difficult time for Lucy. After their return to Magnolia, Lucy learned of her father's death and was tossed into a race against time to save the world that dug up early memories from a time of loss in her childhood. She managed to land on her feet and stood her ground like a mountain that could not be moved. She was much stronger than the girl he had met back in Hargeon and he could not be more proud. The guild as a whole was to be tested in what was known as the Grand Magic Games. The whole guild faced challenges but it seemed Lucy was a prime target by not just Raven Tail but Sabertooth as well. In her fight against Flare, everyone in Fairy Tail knew that she should have won but because Flare cheated, everyone in the arena believed she was weak. When she was on the ground, devastated by her loss, Natsu knew all she needed was some positivity to help push her along. In the naval battle with just Lucy and Minerva remaining, nobody could have foreseen that Minerva would be so ruthless and use Lucy as a punching bag, but she stayed in the water floating above the ground and took hit after hit to show that Fairy Tail was not weak and that she would not be broken.

She was a _Dahlia_ with her dignity. She did not allow herself to lose sight of what was going on around her even when it appeared that she lost her step. In fact she became stronger. She held her head high and when she was struck down by obstacles, she brushed herself off and stood up ten feet higher. Each hit that she took made her grow not only as a person but as a wizard as well. She would not hang her head down in shame just because someone was able to get her down. She was an _Amaryllis_ with her pride. She refused to look like a pathetic mess in front of others. If she had to take twenty blows to protect her reputation as a Fairy Tail guild member, then so be it. She would not let the name of her guild be tarnished. She would stand up when knocked down and fight alongside her friends even when the odds seemed stacked against them. Everyone knew that the Fairy Tail Guild had pride in their name. The little sprout grew several inches taller and a bit sturdier.

Lucy was faced with the rebellion of her zodiac celestial spirits which hurt her more than the spirits could tell from their new states. All she wanted was to save them but the zodiac kept fighting back. She did not want to hurt them but they made it hard for her to get through to them so in the end force was used against most of them in order to save them. Natsu knew how much Lucy cared for her spirits and would do anything that would help to save them.

She was a _Geranium_ with her determination. She would not stop until the job was done. She was focused and ready to take action when needed. She wanted to succeed in what she did. And she did. When she had her mind set on something she went for it. From her time with Natsu she had grown a little more rash and brazen. She was not afraid to get her hands dirty as long as it meant she reached her goal, whether it be saving her friends or completing a job. She was always ready for more. With the proper care that he provided her, his flower was nearly full grown. She was several inches high and little buds began to form.

The threat of Tartaros was like none they had ever seen before. They had the audacity to attack the Magic Council. That meant war. They were strong opponents and when everyone was down, it was Lucy who managed to rise and turn the tables. But, in order to gain power, she had to lose something even if it meant she would lose her oldest friend. With this sacrifice she was able to summon the Celestial Spirit King who would allow the rest of Fairy Tail to get up and back into the fight to finish off their enemies. Lucy was not strong just because she was able to summon an immense amount of power but she was also strong because she was able to let go of her oldest friend in order to save her others.

She was an _Iris_ for her valor. Even in the most dire of situations she was able to stand and meet her challenge head on. She would not waver in her stance and she would give it her all. She would look death in the eye and fight if it meant she could protect her friends. Although she did not seem as brave as the others, Natsu knew she was braver than any of them. She would do anything as long as her friends could live. She gave up her oldest friend for them and carried on with life. His flower's buds began to open. Her petals were the most vibrant and full of colors and she could not be found anywhere but the Fairy Tail Guild. She was sturdy and could adapt to any environment she was placed in. She was an exquisite beauty that found her place in the world and this exotic flower was Natsu's. All she needed was the right amount of sunlight, water, and nutrients.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I thank you for reading this. If you have any ideas that you would like written, please let me know. I will try to update at least once or twice a month. Also, if you have any ideas for what I could change the title and summary to, that would be great. Thank you again for taking the time to read this.


End file.
